fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfman Strauss
|nick= |extra= }} Elfman (エルフマン Erufuman) is is one of the physically stronger Fairy Tail mages, exhibiting the ability called "Take Over," which allows him to absorb the power of monsters he defeated into his arm, earning him the nickname "Beast Arm Elfman." His member stamp is on his neck. History It seems both he and his sister Mirajane were badly hurt in the past due to their younger sister, Lisana, dying. It's said that Elfman's heart is locked shut because of what happened to Lisana. Mirajane is very concerned for Elfman when she found out he went with Gray to help out Natsu in the Phantom Lord guild building, though Kana feels that he will be fine. In the past when Elfman, Mirajane and Lisana were all kids, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a full-body take over. This depressed him because he was supposed to be a man.When he was younger, he was quite shy and kind. Like helping Natsu and Lisana raise the egg Natsu found. He was also said to be a good cook. Synopsis Search for Macau arc Elfman is first seen towering over Lucy complaining about the noise and that they should use there fists to fight and show their manhood. He is then sent flying by Natsu and Gray. When he repeats what he said, Natsu hits him again. Phantom Lord arc During the attack on Fairy Tail by Phantom Lord, Mirajane is taken hostage while pretending to be Lucy. Elfman, determined to overcome this setback and keep his vow to "never see his sister's tears" helped him regain the ability of full-body Take Over, helping him defeat Sol, a member of the Elemental 4.It has been said that elfman and mirajane were once S class members but were injured badly in a battle so they lost that option. Fighting Festival arc After Evergreen petrifies seven female members of the guild, including Mirajane, in a scheme set up by Luxus Dreher, Elfman becomes determined to save his sister. However, he is forced to fight Evergreen, and even though he utilizes full-body Take Over and fights blindfolded to counter Evergreen's gaze, he is defeated and subsequently petrified. He was later released due to the Evergreen's defeat at the hands of Erza Scarlet. After Kana is defeated by Fried, Elfman then goes to fight Fried since Mirajane hadn't regained her abilities. Elfman is almost killed by Fried, however Mirajane regains her abilities saving him. After the defeat of Fried, he was seen next to Kana carrying Lluvia. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Elfman's magic gives him the ability to "take over" the monsters he has defeated into his arm to use in a fight. He is now able to transform his body into a full take over, which he was previously unable to do after he had accidentally killed his sister. During his battle with Sol he overcame this to save his other sister Mirajane. List of Attacks Include: *'Beast Arm: Black Bull:' Elfman transforms his hand into a large black arm, that increases his punches power *'Beast Arm: Iron Bull:' Elfman's arm transforms into a large metal fist *'Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul:' Elfman's most powerful spell that changes his entire body to a large hairy monster with horns, it increases his speed and power drastically Trivia Elfman is an enthusiastic character, seemingly obsessed with manliness and regularly spouting (sometimes nonsensical) speeches about manhood, and what it is to be and act like a man. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members